Rizzoli & NCISles
by MM-UP
Summary: The Boston Homicide detectives find a dead Marine in the harbor and call NCIS. Rated T for language.
1. Dramatis personae

**Dramatis personae**

**A/N: **If you already know them (And why would you read a fanfic about TV series characters you don't know?), feel free to skip this introduction and directly start with the first chapter :).

* * *

**Boston Police Department Homicide Unit**

Lieutenant Sean Cavannaugh

boss of Homicide Unit

Sergeant Detective Vince Korsak

former Marine, now Homicide Detective

Detective Barrold "Barry" Frost

strong point: computers and technology; greatest weakness: can't look at dead bodies without throwing up

Detective Jane Rizzoli

the youngest Boston police officer ever making it into Homicide

Dr Maura Isles

Medical Examiner (Chief M.E. of Massachusetts, to be exactly)

Officer Francesco "Frankie" Rizzoli jr.

a patrol cop who wants to become a Homicide Detetctive like his sister is

Angela Rizzoli

mother of Jane and Frankie, works at the PD's café

* * *

**NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service), Washington DC**

Director Jennifer "Jenny" Shepard

former Field Agent, now NCIS director

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs

the head of the team, a former Marine with a dark past

Special Agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo

notorious womanizer; worked as a cop in Baltimore before joining NCIS

Special Agent Timothy "Tim" McGee

computer specialist; writes crime novels under the pseudonym of Thom E. Gemcity

Officer Ziva David

Mossad liaison officer for NCIS; speaks ten languages (not including idiomatic American English)

Abigail "Abby" Sciuto

an expert in forensics who likes Goth fashion and music and is addicted to a very high-caffeinated drink named "Caf-Pow"

Dr Donald "Ducky" Mallard

pathologist, known for talking to the corpses on his section table and telling long, "This reminds me of a case I once had...", stories


	2. Dead Marine

**A/N:** So this is the real beginning of the story. It's set in Boston, NCIS in Washington will join in in chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 1

Boston PD Homicide, Squad Room

Detective Jane Rizzoli was sitting at her desk doing paperwork when her phone rang.

"Rizzoli."

"Hey Jane", said the voice of her brother, Officer Francesco 'Frankie' Rizzoli. "We've got a dead body at the harbor."

"Okay, thanks Frankie, we'll be there in five." Jane ended the call and gave the news to her colleagues. Five minutes later, they were sitting in Jane's car and heading towards the harbor.

* * *

Boston harbor

The detectives were greeted by a large (and loud) crowd of curious people. Fortunately, all of them were staying behind the yellow crime scene tape, but they were disturbing anyway.

Sergeant Detective Vince Korsak got out of the car and barked: "Okay folks, who of you found the victim?"

A boy of about twelve raised his hand. "Fine, you stay and tell us what ya know. The others, please leave, this is a crime scene."

The audience growled, but began to walk off. Within less than five minutes, the place was empty except for the Homicide detectives, the boy who had found the dead body, an elderly man, and Officer Frankie Rizzoli.

"Not bad Korsak", Detective Barry Frost commented. Korsak chose to ignore this and walked up to Frankie. "So what've we got?", he asked.

"The boy says he and his grandfather found the dead woman on their way to the harbor", Frankie reported.

"When was that and what did you plan to do at the harbor?", Korsak wanted to know.

"About half an hour ago. Grandpa wanted to watch the seagulls", the boy explained.

Korsak nodded. "Alright. Frost, take their evidence. Jane and I are gonna take a look at the victim."

"Okay." He wouldn't admit it, but Detective Frost was extremely relieved about being able to stay with their witnesses- even after two years in Homicide, he still got sick everytime he saw a corpse.

* * *

Just when Korsak and Jane ducked under the crime scene tape, a blue Toyota came driving around the corner of the street. The driver parked next to Jane's car, opened the Toyota's door and climbed out. It was none other than Dr Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts and nicknamed Queen of the Death (only behind her back).

At the sound of her high-heels on the asphalt, Frost turned around: "Hey doc, you sure you're wearing the right shoes for this underground?"

"Good morning Detective Frost, what's wrong with my shoes?"

"Well, our victim is over there, near the waterline", Jane cut in. "Meaning we have to cross the beach. And Maura, don't tell me you can walk through sand in those shoes."

"Jane, if it doesn't work, I'll take them off. Studies show that walking barefoot..."

"Yeah, thanks Google", Jane cut her off. "How about we take a look at our victim now?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Jane, Maura (still wearing her shoes), and Korsak were squatting next to the victim. The woman seemed to be quite young, had long blond hair and was wearing a pair of jeans and a green T-shirt. She was lying on her back, with her legs in the water and her upper body on the beach.

"Well, looks like the poor girl drowned", Korsak stated.

Maura had put on a pair of rubber gloves and was now carefully turning the body over. "A bullet hole."

Jane eyed the hole in the back of the corpse's head. "So she didn't drown, but someone shot her dead from behind and threw her into the water to get rid of her."

"That's possible Jane, but I have to do her autopsy before I can say anything about the real cause of death."

"Hey, what's that?", Korsak suddenly asked.

"What are you talking about Detective?", Maura asked back.

"There's something round her neck doc."

Indeed there was a thin metal chain, half hidden beneath the victim's hair. Maura carefully pulled at it and revealed a pair of Navy dogtags. "Hmm, interesting", she muttered.

"What?", Jane asked.

"They're broken. If these are hers, the victim's first name is Debbie, but the part of the tags with her last name written on them is missing."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Great. A woman who died either from drowning or from being shot in the back of the head and some Navy dogtags with no last name on them."

"Like I said Jane, we'll know more after the autopsy."

"I damn hope so", Jane grumbled under her breath, but Maura heard it: "Language Jane."

"Sorry Maur."

* * *

Back at the PD

The dead woman was down in the morgue, waiting for her post mortem, and the facial recognition program in Homicide was running a photo of the victim's face. Just when Jane considered getting a cup of coffee, the computer beeped. _Match found,_ it said on the screen.

Frost opened the file and a photo of a blonde woman appeared on the big screen on the wall. Next to the photo, there was some information.

"Seaman Debbie Paddington, aged 25, US Marine Corps", Korsak read out. "You sure this the right person? Looks more like a model than like a Marine..."

Jane glared at him. "You know, the Corps has changed a bit since you left it."

"Sorry Jane", the older detective apologized. "Speaking of the Corps, I think we should call NIS."

"NIS?", Frost echoed.

"When I was still on active duty, they investigated crimes involving Marines. And we've got a dead Marine here", Korsak explained.

"Yeah, but you were on active duty like 100 years ago..."

Now it was Korsak's turn to glare. "Okay, 50 years ago", Frost corrected himself, typing the letters, 'NIS', into his computer's search engine and hitting Enter.

"And?", Jane prompted.

"Do you mean _NCIS?_", Frost read from his computer screen. "I'll try that one." He clicked on it, but didn't say anything about the results.

"Now, would you please be nice and tell us about this NCIS?", Jane asked sarcastically.

"NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Service, till 1992 known as NIS. Korsak was right, they investigate crimes that have to do with the Navy."

"And do they happen to have a phone number?"

"Yep. Who wants to call 'em?"

* * *

**A/N: **Like? Don't like? Please review to let me know if I should keep writing this! :)


	3. Driving Up To Boston

Chapter 2

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer: **I own neither NCIS nor Rizzoli & Isles.

* * *

Director's office, NCIS, Washington DC

"What's up Jen?", Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs asked once he had closed the door of the director's office. Director Jenny Shepard sighed and took off her reading glasses. "Boston Police found a dead Marine in the harbor. I've told them I'd send a team of ours."

"My team?", Gibbs guessed. Jenny nodded: "You can take one of the NCIS cars."

"How long will we stay?"

"A week, longer if necessary. Hotel rooms have already been reserved."

"Okay, I'll tell the team. Anything else?"

"No, nothing... Except for 'Be careful Jethro'."

"Sure Jen." Gibbs left the office.

* * *

Squad Room

Gibbs walked up to his team and announced, "Dead Marine."

These words were enough to make everyone jump up from their chairs... well, everyone but self-declared **Very** Special Agent Tony DiNozzo who couldn't jump up so fast due to his feet being propped up on his desk.

"In Boston", Gibbs added. "Departure's tomorrow at 0700, so we'll be there at around 1500. Any questions?"

"How do we get there?", Tony wanted to know.

"Taking one of the NCIS cars."

"Um, boss? Those cars have only three seats", Special Agent Timothy McGee pointed out.

Tony smirked: "I wouldn't mind Ziva sitting on my lap- OUCH!" The remark had earned him a trademark Gibbs slap on the back of his head. "Sorry boss."

"Don't apologize DiNozzo, be happy it was just a slap and not Ziva killing you in one of the 1000 ways she knows."

Ziva David, Mossad liaison officer for NCIS, winked at Tony and held up a paper clip, reminding her coworker of what she had once told him: _I know 18 ways of killing you with this paper clip._

"So one of us has to drive in his own car, yes?", she asked aloud.

"Or we put two people in the NCIS car and two in the other one", McGee suggested.

"Well, there's a little problem 'bout that Probie", Tony cut in. "Dead NCIS agents won't be a big help for Boston police."

"Why would we die on the way to Boston?", Ziva wondered.

"Because of your driving style Zee-vah." Tony knew the risks of it (possibility of being killed with a paper clip!), but he just couldn't resist teasing her. Besides, it was at least part true: Ziva drove extremely risky and usually much too fast.

"If no one wants to drive with me, I will drive alone in my car", Ziva declared. "By the way, how long will we stay in Boston?"

"A week, maybe longer if the case isn't solved yet", Gibbs replied.

_Oh crap, _Tony thought. _So many dates I have to cancel..._

"So, anyone else got a question? Okay, then see ya tomorrow at 0700."

* * *

The next day, 1200

_Flash._

Ziva growled something in Hebrew and pulled over to the side of the road were a Boston Police car was standing. One of the patrol cops walked up to her car and motioned for her to open the window. "Both hands on the wheel. Then slowly take out your driver's license and car documents", he ordered. Ziva did as instructed- she knew the procedure.

"Okay, Miss David"- Ziva bit back a correction of the pronounciation of her last name-, "see that sign over there? The speed limit's 50 mph. You were driving at 68 mph."

"Sorry", Ziva muttered. "I have been taught that driving fast is the best protection against roadside bombs."

"Well, I don't know where you're from, but we don't have many roadside bombs here in this country", the cop stated. He handed over her driver's licence, the car documents and a ticket and Ziva drove off.

* * *

"Crazy chick", the cop said to his colleague when the car was gone. "Roadside bombs... Should we've done an alcohol test?"

The other man shrugged. "Seemed pretty sober to me... and she had some sorta accent, pr'haps she's from a place were they actually have roadside bombs?"

* * *

1400

_Flash._

"Hey, we're not speeding!", Tony protested, but Gibbs pulled over to the Boston Police car anyway, stopped and opened the window. "How much too fast?", he asked.

"Oh, it wasn't you, the red car drivin' in front of you activated the camera", the patrol cop explained. "Did you see its licence plate?"

While Gibbs wrote down the red car's licence number on a piece of paper, the second patrol cop took a walk around the car. "NCIS", he said when he arrived at the driver's door again. "Never heard of that."

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service", Tony explained, taking out his ID and showing it to the man.

"Okay, and what're you doin' in Boston?"

"Your Homicide Unit found a dead Marine and asked us for help."

"Oh...Well, good luck with that."

"Yeah, thanks."

* * *

"Why is the crazy folks always drivin' past when it's us standing here?", one of the cops wondered when the car had driven off. "First the chick with the roadside bombs, then three agents from a service no one's ever heard of sayin' they're s'posed to help Homicide..."


	4. Meeting

Chapter 3- Meeting

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own them.

* * *

Boston PD, Homicide Squad Room, 1315

Lieutenant Sean Cavannaugh stepped into the room. "Okay folks, NCIS just called. Their team will arrive in about two hours- what was that sound?"

Detective Frost, whose desk was the closest to the window, got up and looked out. "Just some crazy car driver racing 'round the corner at top speed."

"Right. Two hours", Cavannaugh repeated. "Tell Dr Isles when you see her, okay?" He left.

Detective Jane Rizzoli got up from her chair. "I'm going down to the morgue and tell Maura."

* * *

Maura's office

Jane knocked on the door. "Maura? It's me."

"Come in", she heard the M.E.'s voice. The detective did so and noticed that Maura wasn't alone. "Hey Maur, am I disturbing?", she asked.

"Oh no Jane, not at all", Maura replied cheerfully. "Please let me introduce you to Ziva David, Mossad liaison officer for NCIS."

_Mosh-what?_ "Oh, uhm, Detective Jane Rizzoli, Boston Homicide. Nice to meet you... is it Officer David?"

"Yes, or simply Ziva", the woman replied. She was about Jane's age and a little smaller than her with brown hair, brown eyes and an accent the detective couldn't quite place.

"Okay Ziva, I'm Jane. May I ask where you're from, you're talking in an accent I've never heard?"

"I am from Israel and currently working as Mossad liaison officer for NCIS, like Dr Isles said", Ziva replied.

"Mossad is the Israeli Secret Service, Jane", Maura explained.

"Oh, thanks. What would I do without my Maurapedia?"

"I thought it was called Wikipedia?", Ziva wondered.

"Yeah, but Maura is a walking Wikipedia. She knows so much stuff normal people've never heard of. Back to topic, you work for NCIS? Cavannaugh said they'd arrive around 3 p.m. and it's not even half past one!"

"Well, I usually drive very fast", Ziva admitted. "Maybe the others are stuck in a traffic... How do you call that?"

"Traffic jam?", Maura suggested.

"Yes, in a traffic jam. Thank you Dr Isles."

Maura's reply consisted of some strange sounds that made Ziva smile and Jane wrinkle her brow in confusion. "Okay, you said your name, but what was the rest about?"

"I said, 'You're welcome' and 'Please, call me Maura'."

"In what language?"

"Hebrew."

"You speak Hebrew?!" _Okay, maybe some day she won't surprise me anymore. But that day's not gonna come soon..._

"Only a little. Would you like to wait here until the rest of the NCIS team arrives or do you want to take Ziva upstairs?"

Jane shrugged. "Ziva, you wanna stay here or go upstairs and meet my coworkers?"

"Do they sell coffee upstairs?", the Israeli asked back. Jane grinned. "Yeah..."

"In that case, as much as I am enjoying your company Dr Isles... sorry, Maura, I really need a cup of coffee."

Maura smiled. "It's okay." Then she said something in what Jane assumed was Hebrew again. Ziva repeated the word before leaving the office together with the detective.

* * *

"I guess that last word you said to Maura meant 'Bye'?", Jane asked in the elevator. Ziva nodded: "Good guess Detective. I could teach you some Hebrew, too, if you like?"

"Oh, thanks, but I'm absolutely hopeless with languages." The elevator dinged and they stepped out to get some much needed coffee.

* * *

Squad Room, 1530

Detective Korsak checked his watch. "Where the heck are they?", he asked. The question was answered by three men walking into the room.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS", the grey-haired one in the middle introduced himself.

Unnoticed by the Detectives, Cavannaugh had walked up behind them and was now extending his hand. "Lieutenant Sean Cavannaugh, Boston Homicide. You're here because of the dead Marine?"

Gibbs nodded and they shook hands, then the NCIS agent looked around the room and spotted Ziva sitting at an empty desk. "I guess you already know Officer David, then. These"- he indicated the two men next to him- "are Special Agents Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee."

Now it was Cavannaugh's turn to introduce his team: "The white-haired one is Sergeant Detective Korsak, the other guy is Detective Frost, the female is Detective Jane Rizzoli and our M.E. is down in the morgue at the moment."

* * *

As if on cue, Maura entered the room. "Hello, are you the NCIS team?", she asked.

"Yes, they are", Ziva replied because for some reason, Gibbs, Tony and McGee were just standing there looking like fish on dry land.

Jane rolled her eyes._ Stop staring at Maura like she's the Eighth Wonder of the World! Yeah, she's sexy, but... Wait, did I just think of my best friend and the word 'sexy' in the same sentence? Stop that Rizzoli!, _she called herself to order.

"Dr Maura Isles, Medical Examiner", Maura introduced herself. Gibbs finally managed to change his facial expression from 'fish out of water' to something more human and walked up to Maura. "NCIS Special Agent Gibbs. I'm sorry for my team behaving that way, but you look a lot like a former colleague of us", he explained.

"No problem. What happened to your colleague?", Maura asked.

"She was shot dead by a terrorist."

"Really? That's terrible! My condolences Agent Gibbs."

"Thanks doc. Do you happen to have a twin sister?"

"No, I don't have any brothers or sisters. Why do you ask?"

"Gibbs doesn't believe in coincidences", one of the other NCIS agents explained. "He thinks you and Kate are related in some way 'cause you look so much like her."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't have any dead or living female relatives whose first name is Kate."

"Caitlin", Gibbs corrected. "Kate was a nickname, her real name was Caitlin Todd."

Maura shook her head. "There's no one with that name either."

"Hmm..."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, now they've got to know each other a bit, they can start talking about the case- in the next chapter. I don't know if I'll have finished and uploaded it by Christmas Eve, so I already put this here:

Merry Christmas to those who celebrate Christmas, a happy [insert holiday you celebrate at the end of December here] to those who don't and a Happy New Year to all of you :D.


	5. Evening at the Dirty Robber

Chapter 4- Evening at the Dirty Robber

**A/N: **Yay, I've managed to upload another chapter before Christmas Eve! :) Contains a tiny little bit of implied TIVA.

* * *

Boston PD, Homicide Squad Room

_"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't have any dead or living female relatives whose first name is Kate."_

_"Caitlin", Gibbs corrected. "Kate was a nickname, her real name was Caitlin Todd."_

_Maura shook her head. "There's no one with that name either."_

_"Hmm..."_

* * *

"Okay, could we please talk about the case now?", Cavannaugh piped up from the background.

"Sure." Detective Frost made the photo of the dead woman appear on the big screen and cleared his throat. "This is our victim. Seaman Debbie Paddington, aged 25, US Marine Corps, found dead in Boston harbor yesterday morning."

"Cause of death?"

"Either drowning or the bullet in the back of her head."

"You don't know yet?"

"I'll do the autopsy tomorrow morning", Maura explained.

"Okay, so there's not much for us to do right now", Gibbs observed. "We're gonna take our stuff to the hotel, then."

"When you've checked in at the hotel, would you like to come to the Dirty Robber with us?", Jane asked. "Um, that's a bar, mostly frequented by cops", she added at the NCIS team's confused looks.

"Yeah, why not? Get to know some nice New England girls... OUCH!"

"Oh my god, are you hurt?"

"No doc, I'm fine, thanks. I'm used to it."

Before Maura could give a speech about the dangers of slaps on the back of the head, Gibbs had already said, "See ya later", and shooed his team out of the room.

* * *

At the Dirty Robber

"So Tony, have you already seen some 'nice New England girls' ?"

"No Zee-vah, but we've only just walked through the door, remember?- OUCH!"

"When you're done talking nonsense, could you help me find the detectives?"

"Sure boss." Tony rubbed the back of his head and looked around. "Over there."

"Hey, I'm glad you found the way", Korsak greeted them. "You wanna drink something?"

A few minutes later, everyone had a glass of beer in front of them (well, in Maura's case, it was a glass of red wine with an unpronounceable name).

"So where's your boss?", McGee asked.

"Oh, he's not much of a clubbing guy", Frost explained. "Seems like your boss thinks differently 'bout that."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony was eyeing Jane, who was sitting right opposite of him. "Haven't I seen you before?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "That's one of the oldest pickup lines in the world and believe me, it **never** works."

"No, I mean I feel like I've really seen ya before. What was your name again?"

"Jane Rizzoli, why?"

"I knew it!", Tony exclaimed. "Tony DiNozzo, we went to Police Academy together!"

Now Jane remembered, too: "DiNozzo, the guy who had a new girlfriend every week. You went to Baltimore after graduating from Academy, didn't you?"

"I didn't have a new girlfriend **every week**, but yes, I worked as a cop in Baltimore. After a few years, I joined NCIS though."

"Were you his girlfriend, too?", Ziva cut in.

_Whoa, someone's jealous! _"Nope. Some of our classmates spread the rumour that I was batting for the other team and Tony believed it."

Ziva seemed relieved, but confused: "Which other team?"

Tony sighed. "Tell her Probie."

"Why me?", McGee protested.

"Cause I'm the senior agent."

Jane rolled her eyes. "I'll just tell her myself. Ziva, 'batting for the other team' means a girl who, uhm, prefers other girls and the same for a guy, well a guy who likes other guys of course..."

"The word Jane doesn't want to vocalize is 'homosexual', Ziva", Maura added.

"Sshhh!" Jane dropped her voice to a whisper. "What is it with you always talking about... stuff like that in public?"

"It's called sex, Jane, and it's perfectly natural. Why are you so opposed to talking about it?"

"Maura! We're in public!", Jane fought hard to keep her voice quiet. She took a deep breath. "You got it now Ziva?", she asked at a normal volume.

"Yes, thank you."

"Okay folks, who wants another drink?", Frost asked.

* * *

A few hours later

The NCIS agents were on the way back to their hotel when they suddenly heard a bang.

"Um, Ziva? Don't you wanna stop and look were that shot came from?", McGee asked from the backseat when Ziva just drove on at top speed.

"Special Agent McGee, I know the sound of a shot when I hear one. That noise was not a shot."

"If you say so...", were the the young agent's last words before he fell asleep.

Tony snorted. "Gibbs, me, a sleeping probie and a Mossad officer driving like a maniac. We're one hell of a help for Boston Homicide- OUCH!"

"That was for calling me a maniac", Ziva explained, smirking.

Tony grumbled something unquoteable, which earned him another slap ("OUCH!"), this time coming from Gibbs.

"You know, their doc really looks like Kate", he tried to change topic, but there was no reply- McGee was sleeping, Gibbs was staring out of the window and Ziva couldn't say anything about it since she and Kate had never met.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry there wasn't much talking about the case, that will change in the next chapter.

Merry X-mas! :)


	6. New Clues And Questions

Chapter 5- New Clues And Questions

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrated recently :).

* * *

Boston PD autopsy room

"It's quiet in here", Gibbs remarked when he entered the autopsy room. Maura looked up from the file she was reading. "Well, most people in this room are dead, they don't talk anymore."

"Yeah, I'm just used to Ducky talking to 'his' dead bodies all the time".

The M.E.'s eyebrows went up: "Who is Ducky and why does he talk to corpses?"

"Dr Donald 'Ducky' Mallard works at NCIS as a pathologist and I've never asked him why he talks to dead people."

* * *

The door opened again and this time six people walked in: Jane, Tony, Ziva, Korsak, McGee and Frost. They all gathered around the steel table with the body of Seaman Debbie Paddington on it, with Frost carefully staying in the background and near the sink in case he got sick.

"So what's the COD?", Korsak asked, "did she drown?"

"No, there wasn't any water in her lungs. This"- Maura held up a 9mm bullet- "is what killed her. As you can see on this CT picture"- said picture was hanging on the wall behind the victim's head-, "it hit her cerebellum."

Jane let out a sigh. "Normal English, please."

"The part of your brain that coordinates your position in your environment and your movements. She was dead immediately."

"So the killer just wanted to make it look like she drowned?", Tony piped up.

"That's possible Agent DiNozzo, but we can't be sure."

"Anything else doc?" Frost's voice sounded muffled because he was holding his hand in front of his mouth like he was going to vomit- something that, to his embarassment, happened quite often even after two years in Homicide. He swallowed and took his hand away. "Like, was she raped or somethin' like that?"

"There aren't any signs of that, Detective."

"Okay, then we're gonna try and find the killer now", Korsak commanded.

Maura nodded: "I'll call you if I find something new."

* * *

She watched the detectives and the NCIS team leaving... not the whole NCIS team, she suddenly noticed. One of the agents stayed where he was, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"What can I do for you, Agent...?", she asked.

"Timothy McGee. Uhm, do you remember what Gibbs said yesterday? About you looking like a former member of his team?"

"Certainly."

"Well, I've written an e-mail to Abby and told her about it."

"Who is Abby and what exactly did you tell her?"

"She's the NCIS forensics specialist and I told her that the Boston M.E. looks so much like Kate that Gibbs thinks the two of them are related. Well, and Abby replied that she had just gotten this new DNA testing thingy when Kate joined NCIS and she ran DNA samples of some people, including Kate, to see how that machine works."

The last words came out so fast that Maura understood only about half of them, so she inquired:

"You mean Abby has a DNA sample of Kate which she could compare to mine to see if your boss is right?"

McGee nodded. "I'll give you Abby's e-mail adress, so you can ask her about it", he suggested.

"Good idea Agent McGee, thank you." Maura wrote down the adress, then asked: "Anything else I can do for you?"

"No, thanks doc. Bye." The young agent left.

* * *

Later that day

Abby's lab, NCIS, Washington DC

One of Abigail 'Abby' Sciuto's many computers beeped. _Oh, Timmy's replied! _Emptying her cup of Caf-Pow (a very high-caffeinated drink she was addicted to), Abby opened her mailbox.

She'd been right about the e-mail from Special Agent Timothy McGee, but there was another one. In the subject of McGee's e-mail, it said, "Read this first." The mail read:

_Abby,_

_If you get an e-mail from a Dr Isles, that's the Boston M.E. who looks so similar to Kate (I hope it's okay that I gave your e-mail adress to her). I told her you've got a DNA sample of Kate somewhere, so if you got one of Dr Isles, too, you could test if they're related in some way._

_Love, Tim_

* * *

After reading the other mail (it wasn't very long), Abby replied to McGee:

_Timmy,_

_Yep, just got a mail from Dr Isles, she asked if we should meet in DC or Boston. I wrote back that I'd come to Boston next weekend, if that's okay with her. Please find out if they sell Caf-Pow up there, okay?_

_Love, Abby_

* * *

Boston Homicide Squad Room

McGee grinned when he had finished reading the e-mail. _Abby Sciuto- as long as she's got her Caf-Pow, everything's fine._

"What's so funny?", Detective Frost wanted to know.

"Oh, just a colleague from NCIS. She wants to come to Boston next weekend and asked if they sell Caf-Pow here."

"Caf-what?"

"Caf-Pow, an extremely high-caffeinated drink Abby is addicted to. You know, she didn't ask where she's gonna sleep or anything, only thing she was interested in was if they sell Caf-Pow in Boston."

"Well, I could ask my mother to mix something...", Jane suggested.

"What does your mother have to do with it?" McGee looked puzzled.

"She works downstairs at the Division One café."

"Oh, okay. Well, if we don't find any shop that sells Caf-Pow, you're gonna have to ask her about it. Like I said, Abby's absolutely addicted to that stuff."

* * *

"Jane?" While they were talking, Officer Frankie Rizzoli had walked into the room. At the sound of her name, Jane turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"I'm gonna get some coffee, anyone wants..."

"What's wrong?", Korsak asked when Frankie suddenly stopped talking mid-sentence. The officer didn't reply, but kept staring at Ziva.

"Better stop gawking like that, unless you wanna deal with a really pissed Ziva", Tony recommended.

"Sorry. I just think I've seen her before."

Ziva got up and walked up to Frankie. "You did. Yesterday I drove into your speed catch"-

"Speed trap", Tony whispered.

"Speed trap, yes." She flashed her ID. "Ziva David, Mossad liaison officer for NCIS."

Frankie slapped his forehead. "Of course! You said you were driving so fast to avoid roadside bombs."

"Roadside bombs?", Jane echoed.

"I am from Israel, there are often bombs hidden at the side of the road", Ziva explained.

"Okay, I'd like to have a coffee", Gibbs cut in. "Who else?" Everyone's hands went up.

"I'm gonna help carrying", McGee announced. Gibbs nodded: "Hurry up, you two."

* * *

When Frankie and McGee had left, Tony turned to Jane. "That was your brother, right?"

"Yeah. He wants to get into Homicide, too."

"So your mum works at the PD café, your brother's a patrol cop, you're a Homicide detective- and your dad works as a prison guard, doesn't he?"

"Nope, he's in prison for drug dealing." Jane's face remained completely straight.

"Really?-OUCH!"

"It's called sarcasm, DiNozzo. Get back to work."

Tony rubbed the back of his head. "Sure boss."

* * *

**A/N: **Tony gets slapped a lot, doesn't he? :) Let's hope they find out where to buy Caf-Pow till Abby shows up... Reviews are appreciated.


	7. Waiting

Chapter 6- Saturday

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.

**Rating: **Now T to be safe.

**A/N: **Sorry it took me a little longer, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :)

(Unless you don't like Rizzles fluff, in that case you better stop reading this story).

* * *

Maura's house, Saturday, 0830

_Rrring._

Maura went to open her front door. "Good morning Agent McGee, I'll be ready in a minute."

"Ready for what?" Jane walked into the hall, not in pajamas anymore, but with her hair still ruffled from sleep. "Morning... McGee, right?"

The young agent nodded. "We're picking Abby up from the airport", he explained.

"Abby who?"

"Abby Sciuto, NCIS forensics expert. Maybe she can help with, uhm, the case."

"Okay..." _He doesn't hyperventilate like Maura does, but I know when someone's not telling the truth. Why the heck do we need an extra scientist? We've already got one!_

Meanwhile, McGee gathered the courage to ask a personal question: "You and the doc, are you, uhm, just friends sharing a house or, well... something more?"

"Hell no! We're just friends and we had a sleepover last night, I don't normally live here."

McGee smiled, a little embarassed. "Sorry, I've been around Tony too much. His mind is pretty much always on, you know, sex."

Maura returning to the hall saved Jane from having to answer. "When does Abby's flight arrive?"

The NCIS Agent checked his watch. "In about an hour."

"Okay, drivin' to the airport takes about 45 minutes, you better leave now so you've time to find a parking space and stuff like that." _Maybe I can get some more sleep when they're gone. I hate gettin' up early, especially on a saturday!_

"Jane, how about you come with us and meet Abby, too?", Maura offered.

_*sigh*_ _So much for getting more sleep. _"If that's okay with you..."

Maura and McGee exchanged a look. _We'll have to tell her that Abby doesn't come to help with the case, _McGee thought.

_Jane is my best friend, I trust her to keep it a secret,_ Maura silently replied before adding aloud, "Yes, my car is big enough."

_She had to think this long to come up with five words? What's the matter with her? Well, I'm sure I'll find out somehow. _"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Logan International Airport, Boston, 0930

"McGee?"

"Yeah?"

"What does Abby look like? The're so many people 'round here and you're the only one who knows her."

Before McGee could reply, someone sqealed, "Timmy!", and gave him a big hug. McGee groaned. "I'm happy to see you Abby, but I need to breathe."

"Sorry." She let go and turned to face Maura. "Abby Sciuto. And you must be Dr Isles, you look so much like Kate!"

"Uhm, yes, I am. Nice to meet you." _She doesn't look like a scientist at all. But then again, looks can be deceiving... _"This is Detective Jane Rizzoli, by the way."

"Detective, huh?" Abby grinned.

"Yep, Boston Homicide, the guys that called NCIS. You're here to help with the case, too, aren't you?"

"So, how about we continue this talk in the car?", McGee interrupted. "We're kind of blocking the way here."

"Yes, I believe we do", Maura agreed. "Let's go."

* * *

On the way home

As soon as the car's engine was running, Jane turned around in her seat to look at Abby and McGee on the back seat. "So what was it you couldn't tell me in there?"

Maura on the driver's seat took a deep breath. "Abby isn't here because of the dead Marine."

Jane's head whipped around. "Then why else? To visit the lovely city of Boston?"

"There's no need to be sarcastic here, Jane. Abby has a DNA sample of Kate which she's going to compare to mine to see if we're related."

"Any reason why no one told me that before?"

"We- Dr Isles, Abby, and me- wanted to keep it secret till we had the results, but the doc said we could trust you", McGee explained.

"Wow, really? How very nice of you, Maura..."

"Jane, I just don't want the entire precinct to know- not yet-, they would keep asking questions and thus prevent me from working properly." Maura changed lanes to pass a beer truck.

"Yeah, but that's exactly what they'll do when you tell them about the results **after** the test."

"If the test shows that Kate and I aren't related in any way, we don't need to tell anyone. If it indicates that our DNA structure matches, I want to decide myself who gets to know it first. That means I trust you not to tell anyone else, understood?"

"Sure. And... thanks for telling me."

Maura shrugged. "Like I said, I trust you."

* * *

They spent the rest of the way talking about the case ("I know I'm not part of the investigative team, but maybe I can help you anyway", Abby pointed out) until about ten minutes away from the precinct, something came to Jane's mind:

"Abby? Where're you gonna sleep?"

"I'm already flying back to DC this afternoon, plus I drank so much Caf-Pow I don't need to sleep for a while, I wasn't sure if they sell it in Boston."

"They do, but surely you know that such high doses of caffeine are extremely unhealthy?"

Abby looked down at her boots. "I know doc, I've tried to get away from it, but I guess I'm a really bad caffeine junkie..."

* * *

Boston PD, 1200

Jane had just got herself a cup of coffee and was now standing in front of the door of Maura's lab, peering through the window in the door. _Okay, seems like the testing machine's not done yet, the way they're looking at it. I'll come back in a few minutes._

Suddenly Maura turned around, spotted her detective friend and went to open the door. "Come in Jane, the DNA test should be done soon." And quieter: "You're my best friend, I just... need you to be with me now."

_Oh Maur, you know I can't say no to you. Even if you don't look as cute as right now, with those 'lost puppy' eyes..._

"Jane?"

_Damn, did I just think of my best friend as 'cute'? Stop that Rizzoli! _"Uhm, yeah. I'll stay here."

Maura beamed of joy and pulled her friend into a hug. "Thank you so much!"

Jane gently freed herself. "Since when do you randomly hug people?"

"Not 'people' Jane, only you." _Because I feel something for you, something I can't name, I only know it feels so good..._

"Guess I should be honored by that", Jane joked, closed the lab door and walked over to Abby, Maura staying right next to her.

Watching the pathologist and the detective, Abby grinned inwardly. _A blind guy could see the crush they have on each other. Time to reactivate my matchmaking skills._

For the next few minutes, they stared at the computer screen in silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts, until the end of the test was signalled by a beep.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I wanted to finish and upload this chapter before 2013. Happy New Year! :)


	8. DNA Doesn't Lie

Chapter 7- DNA Doesn't Lie

**Disclaimer: **No, I still don't own 'em.

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **I hope you all had a nice New Year's Eve :). Here's chapter 7, I think chapter 8's gonna be the last one.

* * *

Maura's lab, Boston PD

_99.8 % match_.

"That means... Kate and you are related, doesn't it?" Jane's voice was unusually quiet, hardly more than a whisper.

Abby nodded. "Very closely, even. Quite probably twin sisters. Of course, normally their DNA would be 100% identical in that case, I guess it's 'just' 99.8 'cause of the machine's sensitivity or maybe 'cause the sample of Kate's DNA is already a few years old... Sorry. I always talk too much when I'm nervous."

"Well, the person all this is about doesn't talk at all", Jane remarked, gently nudging her friend's shoulder. "Maura?"

_BANG!_

In a well-practiced motion, Jane drew her sidearm. "Stay down", she whispered. "That was a..."

The lab door was kicked open and a corpulent dark-haired man stepped into the room, pointing his gun at Jane and smirking. "...a gunshot, right. How very clever of you, Officer."

"Detective", Jane corrected him through clenched teeth, aiming her own gun right back at the guy. "Put your weapon down, then we can talk."

"Oh, I don't wanna talk, _Detective. _I just wanna see Debbie." The smirk had disappeared, but the gun was still pointing at Jane.

"Debbie Paddington?"

"Yeah, damnit! I know she's here!"

"Okay. Put your weapon down and I'll show you Debbie's body."

The hand holding the gun started trembling slightly. "Her body? So she's really dead?"

Jane resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _No, we've got only living corpses in here._ "Yeah, she is."

The man dropped his gun to the floor and held up his hands. "That means you can arrest me for murder."

* * *

The room next to the interrogation room (where you can see what happens in the interrogation room through this one-way window, but not the other way round)

Jane had locked the man in the interrogation room and then called Korsak, Frost, and Gibbs. A few minutes later, her colleagues and the whole NCIS team arrived, with Tony looking more than a little ticked off. "This better be good, Rizzoli. I had to cancel a really hot date to come here- OUCH! That hurt!"

Gibbs ignored the complaint. "What happened?"

"Uhm, I was with Maura... Dr Isles. In her lab. Suddenly there was a shot and then this guy kicks the door open, points his gun at me and says he wants to see Debbie Paddington. I told him she's dead and he said in that case, I could arrest him for murder." _And now, please don't ask me what I was doing in the morgue on a Saturday afternoon._

"Did he say anythin' else?"

"No, but I'm gonna ask him a few questions now. Or does anyone else wanna try first?"

No one wanted, so Jane entered the interrogation room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Division One café

"Maura! I didn't know you were workin' today!", Angela Rizzoli greeted the M.E. from behind her counter. "You want some coffee?"

Maura smiled, a little weakly. _And I didn't know my work could cause my adrenaline level to rise this high. _"Hello Angela. Yes, a cup of coffee would be very nice."

Angela was about to start preparing the coffee when her eyes caught Abby and her eyebrows went up in a silent question.

"Oh, where are my manners", Maura apologized. "Angela Rizzoli, Jane's mother- Abby Sciuto from NCIS."

"But Agent Gibbs said there were only four of you..." Angela used her fingers to count. "Gibbs himself, a younger man who was really polite-"

"McGee-"

"-one who flirted with every female around, including me-"

"Definitely Tony-"

"-and a woman about Jane's age-"

"Ziva-"

"-that's four people, so what're you doing here?"

Abby lowered her voice. "I'm helping Dr Isles with... something. Gibbs doesn't know that I'm here and neither do the Homicide detectives."

Angela smiled. "I see. Good luck with your secret operation, you two."

"Abby?"

The goth turned around to the café door. "Hey Timmy."

McGee walked over to the counter. "So, what did the test say?"

"Sshh!" _Ms Rizzoli doesn't know about it yet!_

Thankfully the young agent got the silent message and cleared his throat. "Uhm, five mugs of coffee, please."

"Of course. Black? White? How much sugar?"

* * *

A few minutes later, the coffee was ready. "I can help you carrying it, Tim", Abby offered.

"Hell no! The others don't know you're here!"

"Now they do", said a voice from the door, causing McGee to spin around and nearly drop the coffee. "Uhm, hey boss..."

"McGee, is there any reason why Abby's here?"

"Yes", Maura anwered in his place. "But I'd rather tell that only once, Agent Gibbs, if you are okay with that."

Gibbs growled something. "Fine. You come with me and tell the others."

* * *

Next to the interrogation room

They had nearly arrived at the interrogation room door when they ran into Jane Rizzoli, who was waving a sheet of paper and looking slightly out of breath.

"You were right Abby!", she called.

Gibbs frowned: "You two know each other?"

"Uhm, yeah..."

"Okay, this calls for an explanation."

"Just a moment Agent Gibbs, let me show Maura what I've found." Jane stepped next to her friend so that the blonde was able to read what was written on the paper. "Maura Dorthea Doyle, born in St. Martin's hospital, Boston, on May 17, 1973, immediately after birth adopted by Constance and Gerald Isles, Los Angeles- that's my birth certificate."

"I let Korsak take over the interrogation and drove to the hospital", Jane explained. "The really interesting stuff is on the other side of the page." She turned the paper over.

"Caitlin Rose Doyle, born in St. Martin's hospital, Boston, on May 17, 1973, twenty minutes later than me... and her biological parents are the same, too." Maura took a deep breath. "She was my twin sister."

"Kate never mentioned any brothers or sisters", Abby remarked quietly.

"Cause Maura and her never got to know each other. Maura grew up in L.A. and Kate-" Jane glanced down at the paper- "was adopted by one Elizabeth and William Todd from Washington D.C."

* * *

Inside the room

"I wonder why getting coffee takes so much time?" Tony got up and opened the door. "Oh, there you are, probie. And... Abby? What're **you **doin' here?"

"I helped Dr Isles with something. Can we come in?"

"Sure..." Tony stepped back.

Once they were all inside and the door was closed, Maura cleared her throat. "Agent Gibbs, you were right when you thought that Kate and I were related. Actually, she was my twin sister. Abby compared samples of our DNA and they were almost 100% identical."

"And I got their birth certificates from the hospital", Jane added. "Maura and Kate've got the same biological parents, they were born on the same day, just twenty minutes apart, but they never got to know each other 'cause they grew up in two different adoptive families."

Silence.

* * *

"Damn doc, that's tough", Frost commented, earning sounds of agreement from the others.

Silence again. Then Maura spoke: "I'm going to do some tests to make sure he really is the killer. People can lie, but DNA doesn't."

Jane got up. "I'm coming with you."

"Hey, you know what people at Police Academy said about Rizzoli battin' for the other team?", Tony asked as soon as they had left. "I'm not sure about the doc, but- OUCH! Sorry. Bad timing for a joke."

"Damn right DiNozzo."

* * *

**A/N: **1) May 17, 1973 is Sasha Alexander's real birthday, but I've changed the place of birth from L.A. to Boston.

2) Sorry for the little Pirates of the Caribbean allusion with the names of Kate's adoptive parents ;-).


	9. Another Trace

Chapter 8- Another Trace

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **James Bond and The Lion King aren't mine either.

**A/N: **Rizzles warning. Don't like, stop reading this story.

* * *

Boston PD, Maura's lab

Jane was rummaging through the box of the personal belongings they had found on their suspect- cellphone, wallet, keys...

"Hey, what's that?"

"What is what?"

Jane held it up. "A cinema ticket. The new James Bond, Tuesday evening, 7 p.m. You said our victim was killed on Tuesday between 6 and 8 p.m."

Maura nodded. "If we find a witness who saw him actually watch the movie and not just buy the ticket, he has an alibi."

"Damnit", Jane muttered under her breath. "Let's go tell the others."

* * *

Homicide Squad Room

Korsak, Frost and the whole NCIS team including Abby (her flight back to D.C. had been cancelled) where gathered in the room when Maura and Jane entered.

"Okay guys, sorry to tell you, but our suspect isn't the killer", Jane announced. "He was watchin' James Bond at the time Debbie was shot." She held up the cinema ticket.

"However, it's also possible that he just bought the ticket and then left for the harbor to kill her", Maura added.

"Yeah, and he confessed, didn't he?", McGee agreed. Jane sighed. "One, buying a ticket and then not watchin' the movie'd be really stupid. Two, he might be covering someone else."

"Let's go ask him", Gibbs commanded.

* * *

Interrogation Room

The suspect looked up when two people stepped through the door. "Why'm I still here? I said I killed her, you can take me to prison now!", he complained.

Instead of a reply, Korsak slammed the cinema ticket down on the table. "Yours?"

"Yeah. So what? Watchin' movies ain't a crime."

"Tuesday, 7 p.m.", Gibbs read from the ticket. "Debbie Paddington was shot at the harbor on Tuesday evening while you were sitting in the cinema. How did you kill her from there?"

"And who are you?" The guy made a face.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS."

"NC what?"

* * *

On the other side of the one-way window

Tony rolled his eyes. "Everybody knows FBI, CIA and the lot. But with us, it's always like 'NCIS? That something like CSI?' "

* * *

Interrogation Room

"We investigate crimes involving Marines", Gibbs explained. "Like Debbie Paddington."

"Well, you can stop investigating now, I said I killed her!"

"You were at the cinema when she was killed", Korsak reminded him. "How much did he pay you?"

"Who?" The suspect played dumb.

"The guy you're covering, of course. How much?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Homicide Squad Room

_Move your cute lil butt up here. Abby_

* * *

"Hey Abby. You really think my butt's cute?"

"Yes Timmy, I do. But that's not why I texted you."

"So what's the reason, then?"

Abby lowered her voice. "Jane and the doc."

"Yeah?"

"Their crush on each other is about the size of Mount Everest."

"Really? I didn't notice..."

"It's called female intuition, McGee."

The young agent frowned. "Which I don't have 'cause I'm a male, right?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, you've got me for things like that." Abby flashed Tim a wide grin, which he returned, though a little less wide. "So what do you wanna do about it?"

"Well, my first boyfriend and I confessed our love to each other while watching The Lion King." Abby smiled at the memory. "I mean, 'Caaaan you feel the looove tonight...' What's wrong Timmy?"

"Wasn't your first boyfriend the one who later turned out to be gay?"

"Uhm... yes", Abby admitted. "But Jane doesn't need to know that, does she?"

"So you wanna tell Jane to watch The Lion King together with the doc", McGee concluded.

"I don't wanna tell her to do it, just suggest it. If it doesn't make them admit their feelings, it should at least cheer Dr Isles up a little."

McGee thought for a moment. "Okay. I'm in. See ya!" He left.

Abby leant back in her (that is, Jane's chair), smiling. _I'd forgotten matchmaking is so much fun._

* * *

**A/N: **No, this wasn't the last chapter. They've still got a case to solve and some matchmaking work to do :).


	10. Farewell or New Beginning

Chapter 9- Farewell/ New Beginning

**Rating: **T to be safe.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Warning: **Rizzles fluff alert!

* * *

Boston PD, elevator

With their suspect safely locked away in one of the PD's drunk tanks (he had kept insisting that he was the murderer of Debbie Paddington and therefore refused to go home), the Homicide detectives and the NCIS team had decided to call it a day. Right now, they were going down by elevator.

"What the **hell**?!", Jane exclaimed when they arrived at the ground floor and the elevator doors opened.

"Language Jane", Maura reminded her friend, but then she noticed the two patrol cops dragging a corpulent black-haired man through the hall. "I thought you locked our suspect in a drunk tank?"

Jane's brow furrowed: "Yeah, I thought so too... Let's go ask them."

* * *

The man who looked so similar to their suspect turned out to be a 'normal' citizen who had driven into a speed trap. Unlike Ziva a few days before, he hadn't been very cooperative, i.e. he'd first refused to hand over his driver's license and then thrown some really bad insults at the patrol cops, so they had decided to take him to the precinct.

"The guy's drunk as a skunk", one of the patrol cops explained. "We're gonna put him in a drunk tank so he can sleep it off."

Korsak nodded: "One of the tanks is already taken, but the other one should be free."

"Okay, thanks." The cops walked off, dragging the drunken man along, while the Homicide detectives and Team Gibbs made their way through the hall.

They were almost at the door when Gibbs suddenly stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong boss?", Tony asked from behind. Then he heard it, too: "Where are those drunk tanks?"

"Basement", Jane replied. "Just where the shouting's comin' from."

* * *

Everyone who had a gun drew it, orders weren't necessary. The detectives and the NCIS team carefully moved downstairs, went around a corner and saw the origin of the shouting:

The two patrol cops where fighting hard to hold back the drunken man, who was yelling at the drunk tank their suspect was in. "He's tryin' to strangle the other guy through the bars!", one of the cops panted when he saw the cavalry approaching.

* * *

Inside the drunk tank

With the help of Ziva, Korsak, and Jane, the drunken man had eventually been pulled away, handcuffed, and dragged into the second drunk tank. It seemed like adrenaline had sobered him up a bit, but his enragement hadn't subsided.

I'll spare you the exact words he threw at everyone around, let's just say they were everything but G-rated and about half an hour later, the story of Debbie Paddington's death was told:

In college, her and Richard Winston- the drunken man- had been a couple. However, Debbie had dropped Richard for a young Marine and soon after that left college to join USMC herself. Richard had never quite gotten over it and wanted to kill the Marine, should he ever meet him.

Then one evening, Richard showed up at Debbie's door, saying he felt like talking about the old times. They took a walk to the harbor and Richard got to know that Debbie's boyfriend was currently serving in Afghanistan. So much for killing the Marine, but in this second, Richard said, he had decided to shoot Debbie (Though he didn't know why he had taken his gun with him if he hadn't planned to kill her from the beginning).

* * *

The walls of the drunk tanks were thin, so the suspect- Davy Miller- had heard everything being spoken in the tank next door. When Richard had eventually fallen asleep, the detectives and Team Gibbs had left for Davy's tank to hear the rest of the story:

Richard and Davy had attended highschool together. They looked so much alike that they were often mistaken for twins, and Richard took advantage of that: Whenever he was given detention or had to write a test he hadn't studied for, he made Davy go there in his place- sometimes by paying him, sometimes by threatening to beat him up if he didn't do it.

And that's exactly what happened years after their highschool time, when Richard shot his ex-girlfriend dead. He payed Davy for covering him, which worked pretty well until the James Bond cinema ticket in his jacket gave Richard an alibi for the time Debbie was killed and drunken Richard himself drove into a speed trap.

* * *

Homicide Squad Room

"Jealousy... One of the oldest reasons for crimes", Gibbs remarked. "What are you gonna do now?"

"Well, Richard's still sleeping it off. Davy's been taken home, promising to think about if he wanted to appear as a witness in Richard's lawsuit", Frost reported. Gibbs nodded: "Case solved." And to his team, "We're going back to D.C. tomorrow at 0700."

Tony made a face: "Seriously boss? Tomorrow's sunday- OUCH!"

"Really, Agent Gibbs, you ought to stop doing this. Slaps on the back of the head can cause severe brain damage", Maura pointed out, causing Tony to give a half smile: "Thanks doc, but that won't help. This is Gibbs we're talking about."

As if taking the word 'Gibbs' for a cue, Cavannaugh stepped into the room. "I've heard the case was solved?"

"Yes sir." Korsak explained what had happened in the basement and the Lieutenant repeated Gibbs' words from earlier: "Case solved, indeed." He turned to the NCIS team, extending his hand. "Thank you very much for your help."

"That's our job", Gibbs replied, shrugging. They shook hands, then Gibbs shooed his team out of the room- except for Abby, who was going to spend the night on Jane's couch.

* * *

A cemetery in Washington D.C., the next afternoon

The sun was shining from a clear blue sky. _Way too nice weather for goin' to a cemetery, _Jane thought. _But I just can't say no to Maura._

-Flashback-

The night before, Abby had asked if Jane and Maura wanted to come along to D.C. to visit Kate's grave. Jane hadn't been really happy about it- first, she thought Maura would only get sad from seeing the place where her sister was buried, and second, she hated going to cemeterys. "If Maura wants, I'm in, too", she'd eventually replied.

And Maura wanted 'to bid Kate farewell', as she put it. That's why Jane found herself in her doctor friend's car, on the way to D.C, _at half past freakin' seven on a Sunday morning. God, I must really like her... Well, yeah, I do. As my best friend, of course. What people in police academy said 'bout me batting for the other team was just a rumour. _But the more Jane kept telling herself that, the less she believed it.

-Present time-

"There we are", Abby declared, indicating the tombstone in front of her, and cleared her throat. "Hey Kate, it's me, Abby. How are you?... Fine? Glad to hear that. Guess who else is there?... No, Tony's got a date and Gibbs is probably in his basement working on his boat, but everyone else is standing next to me. McGee, Ziva, Ducky- and two visitors from Boston." She stepped back to make room for Maura and Jane.

"Hi, uhm, Kate." _God, I feel so stupid talkin' to a dead person! _"Detective Jane Rizzoli, Boston Homicide. Gibbs and his team helped us solving a case, and Abby found out somethin' about you and our M.E., that's the blonde standing next to me." Jane's heart skipped a beat when she realized that Maura was holding her hand. "Maur?", she whispered.

No reaction, at least none directed at her. "Abby ran a test on our DNA and-" Maura swallowed- "we match. We are twin sisters, to be exactly, but we never got to know each other because..." She turned around to Abby and quietly asked, "Did Kate know she was adopted?"

"As far as I know, she didn't", Abby whispered back.

_Oh no._ "...because we were adopted by two different families immediately after birth", Maura quickly finished her sentence. "Thus we grew up thousands of miles apart, you here in Washington D.C. and me in Los Angeles. Well... yes. I'll come visiting again."

* * *

Jane's home, Sunday evening

"Wanna watch a movie? Cavannaugh said it didn't matter if we're late tomorrow morning."

Maura looked up from her position on Jane's couch, her eyes red and puffy from crying nearly all the way back to Boston. "Okay. But nothing too sad", she muttered.

"What about this?" Jane held up a DVD of The Lion King.

"I've never heard of that movie, what is it about?"

"Well, there's a little lion, Simba... actually, it's a cartoon for kids. Totally un-scientific and pretty sad sometimes, now that I think about it. Maybe we should watch somethin' else."

Maura shook her head no. "I'd like to watch it. We can stop if it gets too sad."

"You sure? Okay." Jane inserted the DVD into its drive and sat down on the couch, carefully taking Maura into her arms.

* * *

The movie enrolled and since she'd been warned before, Maura held back her comments about male lions not teaching their cubs how to hunt in real life and so on. Instead, she remained still, enjoying the warmth of her best friend's embrace and gradually relaxing a little. And then the scene with Nala and Simba at the cascade came on.

The first, "Caaan you feel the love tonight?", had Maura sighing quietly and snuggling closer to Jane. The second one had Jane hugging her friend even tighter. The end of the song didn't matter, Jane just kept singing: "Caaan you feel the love tonight? Hey, don't cry, I know I'm a terrible singer, but..."

Maura had somehow managed to turn around in their embrace and silence her friend with a kiss. "Yes", she simply whispered, before placing another kiss right on Jane's mouth.

* * *

The part of Jane's brain that hadn't turned to mush yet thought something along the lines of, _Thanks Abby, _then it shut off as well and the only sense still functioning properly was feeling.

When they came back to the real world, the movie was over. "Guess we have to watch it again sometime", Jane stated, just to say something while her body and brain where still recovering from the experience. Then she remembered something: "What did that 'yes' mean? That I really can't sing or...?"

Maura was smiling through her tears. "I was referring to what you were singing, not how."

"Is that the Maura Isles way of saying, 'I love you'?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because-" Jane started kissing Maura's tears away-, "I love you, too."

* * *

Abby's lab, NCIS, Monday morning

McGee froze in his tracks in the doorway of Abby's lab. "Uh, Abby? How many Caf-Pow's did you drink?"

"That's a victory dance, Timmy", Abby explained. "Jane texted me that Dr Isles and her watched The Lion King yesterday evening and finally admitted their love for each other."

"So it worked?

"Oh yes. Who d'you think we should set up next? Tony and Ziva?"

* * *

**A/N: **Whew, it's done ;). Thank you all very much for reading and reviewing this story :).

UPDATE 03/31/2013: If you haven't read it yet, there's now a sequel to this fic entitled, 'Four Years Later'.


End file.
